There are many tools that can be used to combat malicious threats against a computing system. However, many of these tools are created by separate developers and, therefore, although a tool may be great at detection in its own right, the information is isolated with respect to other intelligence gathering efforts being accomplished by other intelligence gathering tools on the system. In some instances, this can result in redundant activities being done by multiple tools and/or contradictory results, among other issues.